1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a battery assembling mechanism for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. When a battery is installed in the portable electronic device, the battery is generally shielded and fixed in place by a battery assembling mechanism.
A commonly used battery assembling mechanism includes a cover and a housing. The cover includes a pin at on one end and a protrusion at an opposite end. The housing defines a receiving hole and a holding aperture. The protrusion can be received in the holding aperture, and the cover is impelled towards the housing until the pin is received into the receiving hole. As such, the cover securely engages the housing as the protrusion seated in the holding aperture. However, the cover usually needs to be separated from the housing for removing the battery. The separated cover may easily become lost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.